1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a voice over internet protocol (VoIP) service, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for minimizing application initialization delay by pushing application notifications.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an application moves from the background to the foreground of a mobile device, i.e., the application goes from being unused to being used by a user of the mobile device, the application may need to send one or more requests to one or more servers. For example, applications, i.e., mobile applications, may check for configuration changes, updates, whether a user account is still active, updating a contacts list, changes to licensing agreements, change to fees and charges, or the like. These application requests create a delay wherein the user of the mobile device cannot fully use the application while the requests are pending. Typically, the application will send an application programming interface (API) request for each check and the application will block other actions while waiting for a response, causing considerable delay perceptible by the user.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for reducing application update delay when moving the application to the foreground of a device in accordance with exemplary embodiments of the present invention.